


Start of Something New

by sffan



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: The morning after the night before.





	Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> I knew Open Doors was going to be uploading my fic. I had no idea they actually had....
> 
> Original publication date: February 22, 2004
> 
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
> My disclaimer: This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

The first thing he's aware of is the warmth against his back. As sleep retreats he begins to catalogue the new, unaccustomed sensations - the heat of another body curled around his; the wiry chest hairs a little coarse against the skin on his back; the soft breaths ruffling his hair; the large, callused hand curled possessively around his middle; the long, strong legs tangled with his; and the dull, yet somewhat pleasant, ache deep inside him. 

Simon yawns hugely and entwines fingers with the hand on his stomach. Jayne rumbles in his sleep and pulls Simon that much closer to him. Simon smiles and lies quietly in his arms, enjoying the simple intimacy of just being held. He starts to drift back to sleep until he feels soft lips kissing his shoulder. 

"Mmmmmm," Simon purrs and then rolls over to face Jayne. 

"Hey," Jayne says quietly, stroking a hand slowly down Simon's hip. 

"Hey," Simon replies with what he knows is a stupid grin plastered on his face. 

"So, none of those ... whatchamacallum," Jayne's forehead wrinkles as he frowns in thought, "... regrets?" 

"A few," Simon says and then seeing the hurt flash in Jayne's eyes he reaches up to cup his face and continues quickly, "One, that we hadn't done this sooner." Simon leans in and gives Jayne a long, slow, wet kiss. "And two, that we fell asleep before we had a chance to clean up." Simon grimaces and tries not to scratch the itch that's started to nag him. 

Jayne growls playfully and says in a low voice as he rolls Simon onto his back and pins him to the bed, "What's the point in cleanin' up if I'm just gonna get you messy all over again?" 

Jayne kisses him deeply and proceeds to prove his argument. 


End file.
